


A Lucky Day Indeed.

by loving_sprousehart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_sprousehart/pseuds/loving_sprousehart
Summary: Actress Betty Cooper finally meets her long time crush, famous actor and best seller writer Jughead Jones.





	A Lucky Day Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has zero sense but okay.
> 
> Hope you like it tho.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> Inspired by @iibxjii's post on tumblr!

_"Jughead Jones made heads turn at the Variety Power of Young Hollywood event last night! The successful actor and writer wore a YSL white suit matched with a black shirt, and we all wondered 'hmm, where did we see that look already?' And then OF COURSE a vivid image of the always gorgeous and charming Betty Cooper made its way through our minds! Although the two actors don't know each other, we really think they would make quite the couple! What about you? Would you like to see them starring in a movie together? Let us know with a comment below, and don't forget to give this video a thumbs up and subscribe!"_

The video ended and on the black screen Betty could see her face, still astonished by what she just saw.

The fact is yes, she knew Jughead Jones.

Well, not in person. In her dreams? They were married with 4 kids running around the house.

She has had a crush on him since she bought his first book. She always wanted to meet him in person, to know him or starring in a movie with him. But the opportunity to do either of those things never came, so she just had to keep on dreaming.

She sighed and checked the time, noticing she spaced out for a good while and that Veronica would probably be mad at her for being late, so she got up, got ready and went out to their favorite coffee shop they oh so well loved and appreciated - the fact that Archie Andrews, fellow childhood friend of hers and storic boyfriend of her bestie, owned it and no one noticed any of them was the main reason why. It was private and cozy and she loved it.

She was thinking so hard of an excuse to tell Veronica why she was late that she didn't noticed a mop of familiar black hair entering the coffee shop.

She made her way in and instantly noticed Veronica sitting at their usual table, checking her phone.

She hushered to her seat and began to open her mouth to speak but was, of course, interrupted by Veronica.

"What the hell, B? I've been waiting for you for like half an hour. Where have you been? What happened? You're never this late! I was so worried about you."

"I know and I'm really sorry, V." Betty sighed. "I wish I could come up with a valid excuse but, the truth is-" Veronica motioned her to stop talking and her eyes went widen open.

"Oh. My God. B. This may be your lucky day after all!" Betty narrowed her eyes and tried to understand what her friend was referring to.

"I'm sorry V, what do you mean?"

Veronica looked at her and shrugged "Oh, never mind. Can you go and get me another iced tea? Thank you so much."

"Of... course." Betty said and got up to get her friend her drink, confused as hell.

When she turned she bumped into a person and when she lifted her eyes she was on her way to die of embarassment.

Jughead Jones was holding her shoulders to steady and prevent her from falling.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with gentle and worrying eyes.

"Um yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking and sorry if I hurt you." she said after she found the courage to speak and somehow she managed to find her voice.

"No worries. You didn't hurt me, and I don't think you ever would hurt anybody, not even in you wanted to."

She stepped back and her eyes widened while she gave him a look. He was wearing that freaking black shirt and black skinny jeans with combat boots and that stupid dreamy grin he had plastered on his face and she didn't know if he wanted to slap it off his face or jump his bones right here in front of everybody.

"Um what? What do you mean? You don't know me enough to make those assumptions."

"Actually... I know you, Betty Cooper."

_'He knows who I am? He knows who I am!!' _

Betty thought. She was freaking out inside and tried to keep her calm outside.

"Oh, you know me, Jughead Jones?"

"Well, apparently you know who I am as well."

_'_ _Of course I know you you motherfucking piece of wonderful shit, OF COURSE!!'_

“Smartass.”

"Quite the charmer you are, aren't you?" Jughead said, a smirk proudly making its way onto his lips.

"If you excuse me, I was on my way to get a drink." Betty tried to pass him but he stopped her.

"Did you see the video about us that is trending?" Betty felt her heart palpitate rapidly.

"Because I did, and I really think that reporter is right. If you want, after you're done with your friend, you can stay here with me. I'll wait for you."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She wanted to thank the sky and God for the opportunity that presented in her way. She smirked and went to grab that so waited iced tea her friend requested.  
She made her way back to her table and hung out with the raven haired girl.

At the end she stayed.

He waited for her.

That was her lucky day, after all.


End file.
